Total Drama Brawl!
by ShadowTronSin
Summary: Chris McLean decides to do a spin-off series using Smash Bros. characters as contestants in a fight to win 100,000.
1. The Start of Something Terrible, Part 1

I do not own any of the characters. Or places.

Episode 1: The Start of Something Terrible, Part 1

_Welcome to Camp Wananaka 2, since 1 is a toxic wasteland. Here we will have 30 contestants competing in wacky challenges for the chance to have 100,000 dollars! Will they survive? Will anyone care if they don't? And will I not have my show taken off the air? Find out on Total! Drama! Brawl!_

(Intro music)

Our story begins with Chris McLean talking to the camera.

"Welcome to Total Drama Brawl, where we take 30 contestants and have them compete for 100,000 dollars. Let's meet our victims, now."

"First, we have Mario!"

Mario comes across the screen. "Heya, morons!"

"Then, Link!"

Link comes, shouting his head off.

"Yeah, I have no idea what you're saying." said Chris. "Also, we have Yoshi!"

Yoshi comes across, angry at Chris for putting him in a cramped boat.

"And Polo and Nana!"

They come in. "Yeah, we're two separate people." said Nana. Then she turned around and started kissing Polo.

"Okay, that's enough. We also have Luigi!"

He comes in. Just then, an intern whispered into Chris's ear.

"Really? Okay. To shorten this up, I'll just say their names. Peach, Donkey Kong, R.O.B., Snake, Samus, Zelda, Fox, Sonic, Falco, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Kirby, Meta Knight, Diddy Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, Ike, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer, Lucario, Ganondorf, and Pit."

They all came in exactly when Chris said their name.

"Okay. Now, before the teams are announced, there are some things that need to be adressed. The rules are the same, so are the cabins, and so are the elimination ceremonies. Also, there is the Confession Can. If there's something you need to say, say it in there. Go try it out."

* * *

**Mario: Hmm, not exactly comfy, but it will do.**

**Zelda: It's okay, I guess.**

**Sonic: Nice! A camera!**

**Link: (unintelligible grunts)**

* * *

"Okay, the teams have all ready been decided, Mario, Yoshi, Nana, Peach, ROB, Samus, Fox, Falco, Bowser, Meta Knight, Mr. Game and Watch, Ike, Jigglypuff, Pokemon Trainer, and Ganondorf, you're all on on Team B. The rest of you are on Team A."

* * *

**Mario: Some people I don't want on my team: Sonic, Bowser, Snake, ROB, and Ganondorf. I guess I'll have to make temporary peace with the ones that are on.**

**Nana: Already Chris has taken it too far. He seperated me and Polo! I wonder what he thinks.**

**Polo: Finally, I don't have Nana around me all the time. Thanks, Chris.**

* * *

"Now." said Chris "Team B shall be called the Stage Builders, and Team A shall be called the Subspace Army. Now, why don't you go get settled into the cabins while me and Chef think up the first challenge."

"Excuse me," said a voice.

"What?" said Chris. He turned around to see a 13-year-old boy and a 10-year-old girl. "Who are you?"

"We have been sent by the studio to assist the show and report any thing wrong." said the girl.

"Wrong? As in..."

"As in life-threatening." said the boy. "By the way, I'm Archidon and this is Mythos."

"Um...okay." said Chris. He turned to the camera. "Anywho...what will happen during this show? Will Mario get over the team selections? And will I ever get used to these two? Find out in Total! Drama! Brawl!


	2. The Start of Something Terrible, Part 2

I do not own any of the characters. Or places.

Episode 1: The Start of Something Terrible, Part 2

_Last time, on Total Drama Brawl!_

_The contestants came to the island, tried out the Confession Can, and were split into teams. I also had two kids become my not-dying interns, and I could really use some._

_Now, what will the contestant's first challenge be? And will I ever get rid of the kids? Find out in Total! Drama! Brawl!_

(Theme song)

* * *

(The Stage Builders cabin)

"Hey, Mario!" said Bowser.

"Don't talk to me Bowser."

"Fine."

* * *

**Bowser: Already, Mario's acting like it's a contest. At least, with me, he his.**

**Mario: What's his scheme? He's trying to act nice, but I'm onto him.**

* * *

"Attention campers!" said Chris on the loudspeaker. "Everyone come to the campfire for your first challenge. NOW!"

When everyone appeared, Chris started. "Okay, the first challenge is something you'll all recongize: a Home-Run Contest!"

* * *

**Lucas: Yes! I so rule at baseball. I always carry a bat with at all times. You never know when you might need one.**

* * *

"You must pick three members of your team to knock the Sandbag as far as they can. They team with the most distance overall wins."

The Stage Builders huddle together.

"Okay, it's a given that Bowser is one since he's strong." said Peach. "Now who's the other two?"

"I'll do it!" said ROB.

"Okay. Who else?"

"How about me?" said Fox.

"Sure. Let's go."

Meanwhile, the Subspace Army was picking, too.

"Okay," said Luigi. "Lucas and Donkey Kong are a given. Who else?"

"Me!" said Captain Falcon.

"Okay."

"Now it's time for the Home-Run Contest." said Chris. "The Subspace Army will go first."

Lucas went up to bat. He was able to hit the Sandbag to a whopping 2001 ft. Donkey Kong went with a 1138 ft., and Captain Falcon failed with a 177 ft.

"That's an overall 3316 ft. Can the Stage Builders do better? Find out, after the break."

"Welcome back. It's now the Builders' turn."

Bowser came up and hit the Sandbag 3000 ft. ROB, however, only did 221 ft., and Fox really went down the drain with -2000 ft.

"That's only 1221 ft. The Subspace Army wins!" said Chris. The Army cheered. "Sorry, Stage Builders. but you're sending someone home."

"Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony, where marshmallows aren't just treats, they're sacred. Anyone who gets a marshmallow is safe, and the person who does not, must leave. And not come back. EVER. The following players are safe:"

"...Mario..."

"...Link..."

"...Peach..."

"...Falco..."

"...Bowser..."

"...Ganondorf..."

"...Jigglypuff, Pokemon Trainer, Mr. Game and Watch, Ike, Meta Knight, Samus, Nana, and Yoshi. Congratulations."

"And the final marshmallow goes"

"...to..."

"...to..."

"...TO..."

"...ROB."

"What? Why?" yelled Fox.

"Because you blew the entire thing for us." said Samus.

Fox went down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Wow. Harsh. What will the next challenge be? Who will be kicked off next? And will Chef ever make decent food? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Brawl!


	3. The Obstacle Course

I do not own any of the characters. Or places.

Episode 3:

Last time, on Total Drama Brawl!

The two teams finally started their first challenge: a Home-Run Contest!

The Subspace Army ruled, and so did Bowser. But with ROB getting 221 ft. (heh heh, Lilo and Stitch reference.) and Fox way in the negatives, the Stage Builders sent him off, being really clear with the reason why.

So who will get voted off next? Who will shine? And will these two kids ever leave me be? Find out on Total! Drama! Brawl!

(Intro Song)

* * *

(Subspace Army's cabin.)

They morning comes, and the contestants start waking up. Sonic and Snake are talking and laughing. With them being the only non-Nintendo characters on the show, they have become great friends.

Link wakes up and decides to get a head start on the challenge, so he goes to the campfire.

When he gets there, he notices Mythos's necklace is on the ground. He starts to pick it up, then decides not to for the fact that Chris is evil just came to his mind. Then Mythos came in, looking for her necklace. She noticed Link.

"Hey!" she said. "You stole my necklace!" Link grunted. Of course, Mythos didn't know what he was saying.

* * *

**Mythos: I don't like Link now. I'll let Chris torture him only and then get him eliminated. (She thinks) Hmmmm... being evil is kinda fun.**

* * *

Link headed back. Just as he got there, Chris's voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Good morning, victims. Come to the campfire for your next challenge."

* * *

They all came to the campfire.

"Okay," said Chris. "Your next challenge is a Relay Race!"

* * *

**Samus: Really, Chris? Really?**

* * *

"Here's the rules: Each team will pick four members to run in the race. The team that wins the round get an advantage in the next round. The first round is on the ground filled with holes. The second is under water. The third is in a pitch-black cave. The final is a flat-out run to the finish. Pick your runners quickly.

* * *

The Subspace Army chooses:

"You, Sonic, are gonna go." said Luigi.

"Okay, just not in the water." said Sonic. "How about in the cave.?"

"Okay. Also, we'll have Link, Kirby, and Pikachu."

* * *

The Stage Builders decide:

"Yoshi, Nana, ROB, and Jigglypuff." said Mario. No one argued.

* * *

"Okay, first up is Yoshi and Kirby."

Yoshi and Kirby lined up on the starting line.

"Ready, set, GO!" said Chris. The two started running. Yoshi, being ridden by Mario for a long time, got a big lead. Sonic, however, decided to use a Warp Star. He got past Yoshi and ended up in a tree. Yoshi got to the finish line first.

"Okay! Since the Subspace Army won the first round, they get: a under-water pipe!"

* * *

**Yoshi: Yes! They have to give me some respect now!**

* * *

"Next up: Link and Nana!"

They lined up, too. Then Chris blew the air horn. Link went into the pipe. Nana went for a swim.

In the pipe, Link heard Chris talking to him.

"Hey, Link. Just so you know, Mythos allowed me to do what's in front of you right now."

Link looked in front of him and saw Chompers.

* * *

**Link: (Unintelligible grunts)**

**Chris: (In distance) We still don't know what you're saying!**

* * *

**Mythos: Dang it, Chris! I said torture him, not kill him!**

* * *

Link ended up getting delayed, allowing Nana to come in first.

"Yes!" she said.

"Okay." said Chris. "Now, we have the cave. Stage Builders, you get a torch. Next up: Sonic and ROB."

They lined up. The air horn blew, and they ran.

* * *

ROB was running when Chris hacked into his communication system.

"Hey ROB, you know why the cave is pitch-black? Because the creatures hate the light."

"Wait, what?" ROB replied. Then, he was surrounded by monsters. "Ooh, crap."

* * *

**ROB: Really, Chris? REALLY?**

* * *

Sonic got out rickety-split, and came out first. ROB came out a long time after.

"Okay, now the next part has no advantage available. Just run. Ready set, GO!"

Jigglypuff and Pikachu ran. All the time, Chris was laughing.

"Who will win?" he said. "Who will get voted off? And will Link ever talk? Find out, after the break."

* * *

After the break, the two Pokemon were neck-in-neck. They were really close. Then Jigglypuff started singing. Pikachu tried to fight it, but was unsuccessful, and went to sleep. Then Jigglypuff won.

"Sorry, Subspace Army," said Chris "But you have to vote someone off."

* * *

They were at the campfire.

"Okay, whoever doesn't get a marshmallow is out. The following campers are safe:

"Luigi,

"Polo,

"Donkey Kong,

"Snake,

"Zelda,

"Sonic,

"Captain Falcon,

"Kirby,

"Diddy Kong,

"Marth,

"Lucas,

"Lucario,

"and Pit."

Only Link and Pikachu were left.

"And the final marshmallow goes to: Link!"

"What?!" said Pikachu. "Okay, I understand why, but you all know Jiggy's song is irresistible!"

"Doesn't matter. You're out. Chef?"

Chef took Pikachu to the boat.

"Heh heh heh. Who will be voted off next? Who will wish they had been? And will Sonic be more serious? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total! Drama! Brawl!


	4. To Boldly Go-Oh, Wait, Wrong Franchise

I do not own any of the characters. Or places.

Episode 4: To Boldly Go To - Oh, Wait, Wrong Franchise.

_Last time, on Total Drama Brawl!_

_The competitors had there first dangerous challenge: a relay race of doom!_

_Link got in a bit of trouble with Mythos, ROB got terribly beat (but he's a robot), and Mythos started getting evil._

_Who will be evil next? Who will get mortally bruised? And will Chef get mad? Find out on Total! Drama! Brawl!_

(Intro Song)

* * *

The campers woke up to the sound of Chris's airhorn. They all went crazily to the campfire.

"Campers!" He said. "Today, we will have a challenge based on one of my favorite movie series . . . Star Wars!"

* * *

**Nana: Star Wars? Does that mean Chris is a . . . a . . . a . . .**

* * *

"Now, one team will be the Rebels, and the other will be the Imperial Empire," Chris said. "Half will have a lightsaber, the other half will have blasters. One person will start with both. Also, there will more weapons laying around. And, there is two droids out there, the Astromech and Protocol. There they are!"

We see Mythos and Archidon with C3PO and R2-D2 costumes.

* * *

**Archidon: We will kill Chris for this. No, I will. Mythos seems, well, different lately.**

* * *

"Now, the challenge will take place in six places from the original Star Wars Trilogy. In each place, there are hazards to watch out for. In the Death Star, Darth Vader will hunt down Rebels. In Tatooine, Jawas will zap you with paralyzing rays. Maybe some Sand People are around. In Dagobah, there are swamp monsters. In Endor, Ewoks will attack Imperials. In Hoth, there's the Wampa, and in the Asteroids, there's the space slug. Now, the Stage Builders are Rebels, and the Subspace Army are Imperials. Now, go!"

* * *

**Sonic: I've never shot any kind of gun before. Let's try it. (Shoots the blaster in his hand and the blast bounces around and hits his eye) My eye!**

* * *

(The Death Star)

"We need to find a lightsaber." said Nana.

"But what about Vader?" asked Peach.

"Oh please, that cyborg is the most ugliest and stupid man in the world. He can't find us." After she said that, Chef (dressed as Darth Vader) got p. and attacked the two.

* * *

(Tatooine)

"Look!" said Sonic. "An Astromech droid!" He had spotted Mythos.

"Let's get them!" said Lucas. "But we need to be careful."

"Careful's my middle name!"

* * *

**Sonic: My eye! (Accidentally shoots blast into his other eye) ARRRRRGH!**

* * *

(Much later, when everyone else has been defeated)

"Okay. Now we need the last of the Rebels" said ROB.

"Where are they?" said Ganondorf. Then, he got shot.

"Right here." said Sonic. He and Lucas got out the lightsabers Mythos gave them.

ROB brought out a double-sided lightsaber from Archidon. "Let's go."

With the Naboo Reactor Room music playing, they recreated the scene with Darth Maul. They then wandered into the Reactor Room literally. They were trapped between the shields. When they turned off, ROB and Lucas were fighting while Sonic wasn't fast enough and got trapped. ROB stabbed Lucas, who fell to the ground. The shield went up, and Sonic fought ROB. Soon, Sonic was hanging on for dear life.

"Give up, Sonic. It's useless to try." said ROB.

Sonic spotted Lucas's lightsaber. "Really? I don't think so."

He jumped, force-grabbed the saber, and cut ROB, sending down the pit.

"And the Subspace Army wins!" said Chris who appeared out of nowhere. "Now, the Stage Builders will have to eliminate someone."

* * *

(Campfire Ceremony)

"Okay, now, I've got some marshmallows. Whoever gets one is safe. Those are:

Mario. . .

. . .Yoshi. . .

. . .ROB. . .

. . .Samus. . .

. . .Falco. . .

. . .Bowser. . .

. . .Meta Knight. . .

. . .Mr. Game and Watch. . .

. . .Ike. . .

. . .Jigglypuff. . .

. . .Pokemon Trainer. . .

. . .and Ganondorf.

And the final marshmallow goes to:"

Peach and Nana were scared. They were worried.

". . .Me."

"WHAT?!" said Peach and Nana.

"Ditto." said Ike. "We all voted for ROB."

"I know. But tonight, it was Chef's turn to pick."

"You two insulted Darth Vader." said Chef. He kicked them off the island.

"You'll regret this Chris McLean! You'll regret this!" shouted Nana.

"That's what they all say. Who will be shot in the eye next? And will Archidon fix Mythos? Find out on Total, Drama, Brawl!"

A/N: Sorry this took so long. There's this game i've been trying to beat for ages. Sorry.


End file.
